Lizzie's not so Unexpected Journey
by x - Luna - Pixie - x
Summary: Well Lizzie is a nutjob, face planted the floor in her room and now has entered Middle Earth how will the outcome be, will she be the death of them or be able to save them all, depending how long they can put up with her annoyance. Thorin/oc please review, the picture is what Lizzie looks like...enjoy 3
1. Introducing oneself

Disclaimer - I don't own the hobbit only my character and what she says and stuff

* * *

chapter 1- Introducing oneself

Yellow! We are gathered here today to tell you about a story, of a teenager, who by the way is a nutjob and how she help her friends through troubled times.

Her name is Lysette and she is me.

I would prefer to be called Lizzie, I absolutely despise my name. I've hated it since I was born, well probably...hey you would too with a name like mine.

Right carrying on with mah story, I was once human but whoever is running this gaff decided I needed a bloody changed after NINETEEN freaking years. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

-beginning...

"Oi Lysette, get your fat arse down here right now!" Wanna know who that is? Cause I certainly didn't. Anyway I walked down stairs in my jammies and said "What do ya want woman?" As you can tell we totally get along.

The woman turned around and glared at me with a big joint in her mouth, her shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights flaring out as she spun around. I walked into the kitchen ignoring her screeches, making a cup of tea and grabbing a massive galaxy chocolate bar.

Walking back up to my room still ignoring the screaming twat of a woman who sadly I'm related to due to my mother giving birth to the cow-bag four years before me.

I shut my door with my foot drowning out the screams and put my tea on my bedside table and chocolate on my bed, I went into the bathroom and showered with apple scented shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash. I wrapped a towel around my body and went back into my room I pluged the hairdryer into the socket and dried my hair.

After turning of the hairdryer and putting it away I got out some underwear and a bra, a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy black T-shirt that said "Come to the darkside we have cookies" in white writing with a cute little green monster munching on cookies. I put on some underarm deodorant and then put my clothes on.

I got my hair brush and started to brush my arse length dark chocolate brown hair and braided it and used a hairband to hold the braid in place.I connected my laptop to the TV in my room and put on one of my favorite movies ever, The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey.

As I started to watch the movie I drank my tea and started to eat mah chocolate. yummy. Putting the massive bar on my bedside table I got up and started to walk to the other side of my room.

I was going to stay at my aunties for a few months so after finishing my cup of tea and the bit of chocolate I had been munching on I got a massive backpack from my wardrobe.

I started to get the things that I needed and I put the hoodies, clothes, underwear and bras in the bag as well as other essentials, like pads, some money, hairbrush, a load of hairbands, my shampoo and conditioner as well as the body wash, and a few razors as well as a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

I put the big black bag on the floor and started to watch the movie again. _oh my god is she still bloody screaming the house down. _Hearing my sister still going at it I turned up the volume on my laptop and TV so I could try and drown out her awful sound again.

I picked up my phone to see if I had any messages. _Wahhhh__...NO ONE LOVES MEHHHH._ Realising that no one has even sent me a massage I put my phone down next to me.

After The movie finished I got up to turn it off with chocolate in hand as well as eating it. But me being clumsy as a toddler trying to walk for the first time, I trip.

Over nothing. Wait let me repeat something there...nothing...that's right nothing and faced planted the floor. Then as I got up, _why does the floor feel different, almost softer._ I sat on my bum and started to rub my nose "Owwie." I opened my eye "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I noticed my surroundings were different.

I looked around quickly and noticed my chocolate bar was even bigger than before and my bag, for some reason it looked smaller. I opened it and noticed that I had less hoodies, clothes, underwear and bras and that they were different. And had more pads instead, I also notice that the money I have looks entirely different, there were no notes and only coins.

I put my bag on and grabbed my chocolate bar and got up, _everything seems so much bigger. _"Hmm, what direction should I go in?" okay, I have the perfect solution to deciding. I lifted my arm up and point my index finger out and spun around in a circle after a few seconds of mindless spinning and nearly tripping over about three times in the process as well as nearly dropping the chocolate bar twice, I stopped.

My finger pointed to the right. _So right it is then. _I started to walk in the direction that was decided and holding the chocolate bar with both hands and eating it at the same time and after what seemed like an hour I had finished the chocolate bar and put the rapper in my bag and I also had found out that I was out of the forest and came upon some hills.

_Whoa, I think I banged my head to hard, either that or whatever my sister was smoking this_ _morning has only just started to affect me._

I heard someone humming, and saw a man walking, his clothes grey and a pointy hat and a huge wooden stick. "Excuse me sir." I know I'm not really one for being polite but I need some help here.

He looked down at me and said "Yes my dear?" ermm... okay, weird but whatever. "Where am I?" he looked at me confused and said "Why Hobbiton my dear. What your name?" ohhh great should I tell him my real name or something made up...I'm crap at making up names I'll probably come out with fluffy mcdoodles or something.

"Lizzie sir, and may I ask what your name is?" he smiled at me "Lizzie is quite a strange name is it short for something and my name is Gandalf." wait are you fucking shitting me... Gandalf. Like from the movie I was just watching Gandalf.

Noticing my shocked look he looked quite concerned "You alright my dear?" snapping me out of my stupidness. "Ermm, yes and It is shortened my full name is Lysette but I prefer Lizzie."

I looked up at him in shock still and he had a look of realisation on his face. "Ahhh Lady Lysette, I have been expecting you." ..._ermmm wait you what? _suddenly confused "Ahhh brain is hurting." I whined as I clenched my head.

I didn't realized that he bent down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder, "I will explain to you when we are in a safer place to speak of this, but first you must come with me, we need somewhere to be." I sighed..."Okay...Wait what do you mean we." he gave me a look "Oh safer place I get it."

"And you might want to change when we get there Lady Lysette." He said as he got up, "Wadda ya mean?" He smiled and looked down to my clothes, so I looked down, _no wonder that I kept tripping over._ "What the fuck happened? no wonder you're so tall." ..."Language Lady Lysette, and you changed into what race you would be if you were born in Middle Earth."

I pulled my trousers up and noticed that I had no Hobbit feet but shoes that fitted my feet and were a emerald green colour. _wait so I'm shorter than Gandalf and I don't have any Hobbit feet, _"I'm a Dwarf, I won't start growing a beard will I Gandalf." I fretted.

He chuckled "No Lady Lysette, you're a bit taller than the average Dwarf so I'm guess you're half Dwarf." I checked my ears _I better not be half elf either cause that is a ridiculous combination. And I don't wanna be half Mary Sue, yuck. _"So I'm half Dwarf and half Human then." I said taking my hands of my ears, as we walked along to wherever we was going.

He smiled and nodded "Oh and Gandalf, can you knock of the Lady Lysette thing and just call me Lizzie." Hearing a bunch of noise that was coming from around the corner I stopped still and said "Gandalf who are we meeting?" he just smiled and nudged me forward.

I carried on walking with Gandalf until we came across people that are the same height as me. They became quite as they noticed and I just stood there awkwardly beside Gandalf as they all talked to him until.

"So Gandalf whose the Lady?" An auburn-ish long haired Dwarf and beard and mustache to go with it. _Must be Gloin_ "Ah, this Gloin is Lady Lysette who prefers to be called Lizzie." said Gandalf as he put a hand on my shoulder and slightly pushed me forward.

The youngest one of the Dwarfs _oh so thats Ori_ said "Oh, so this is the other member of our company." ..._you bloody what?_ "Hehe, excuse me?" I quickly turned to Gandalf who had an innocent look on his face.

I sighed "Wait Gandalf didn't you say we had a place to be?" realization came to everyone and Gandalf lead the way. I was waddling because of my clothes and nearly tripping over about seven times before we got to where we was going.

We were now in front of a big green rounded door, staring off into space and got snapped out of it as I heard the others fall down, I turned around and saw Bilbo Baggins. _ohhh meeee goddddd. _I gave him a big smiles I walked forward "Lizzie at your service." I said with a bow and as I looked back up he had a confused and tired look on his face "Bilbo Baggins at yours?"

Awww poor Bilbo, "Is it okay if I use your bathroom so I can change into something more suitable please?" I tried to be polite I don't want Bilbo stressing out even more than he is. He just sighed and nodded, I said my thanks and walked around to find his bathroom.

I found it and locked myself in there, I put my bag down and sat on the floor as I rummaged about in my bag to find a pair of dark brown legging type trousers and a tunic type t-shirt and a belt, as well as some underwear and a bra.

I took of the clothes I was wearing and put them in my bag, I also put on some underwear that fitted as well as a bra, and then I looked in my bag and found some underarm deodorant and put some on, and then put it back in my bag and proceeded with putting my clothes on.

I put on the legging type trousers first and then put on the tunic type t-shirt and put the belt around my hips, and the put on the boots, the colour of the boots and tunic type t-shirt are the same, an emerald colour whilst the belt was a dark brown and matching the leggings.

I undone my hair and got my hairbrush out of my bag and brushed it again and put in two separate braid again and tied them of with an emerald green hairband. I put my brush away and picked up my bag and unlocked the door and made my way out.

I followed the noise and found a lot of crazy-arsed Dwarfs, a stressed-out Hobbit and an old-nutty Wizard. "Ah, Lizzie nice of you to finally join us, everyone this is Lady Lysette who prefers to be called Lizzie, she's the other member I told you about." After he said that everyone went into an uproar, _nice to know they think women are even remotely good at something. _"HEY, HEY! can you guys shut up for one moment please!" everything went quiet... "Thank you."

"You all trusted me into getting you two other members Lizzie is perfect for one of the spots she holds a lot more potential than any of you can imagine." Everything went quiet again, "Gandalf, I'm Hungry!" I said ruining the silence, then everyone went back to the noise bunch they were before I came in.

Gandalf took my bag off of me and put it beside him and he grabbed a chair and put it beside him to and put a plate of food in front of me, "Thought you might be, so I saved you some food as well." awww he's like the Grandpa I've never had, "Thank you Gandalf."

After I finished eat I heard Nori do a burp and then Ori done a big woopa after him, trying hard not to laugh as well, I heard some say "There's a Lady present you to so stop." ..."Where?" I said looking around cluelessly, Kili I think, realized I was joking and started to chuckled, so I being the mature being I was poked my tongue out at him. Causing him to fake a gasp, after that went down I heard Bilbo complain to Gandalf.

And I got up to speak to Gandalf about me being here. I picked up my plate and went to the sink, washed it and dried it and put it on the side. As I walked out I hear Bilbo go "Don't do that, you'll blunt them!" I moved out of the way but to somewhere where I could see everything happening. Kili started the song off-

Blunt the knives bend the forks!   
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!   
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!   
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates - 

Cut the cloth tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

Bofur started to play his flute as Oin blew into a tea pot through the stout and move the lid of the tea pot quickly, and Dori was doing whatever he was doing.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Everyone else laughing at poor Bilbo's face as I giggled, what it was funny. A few loud knocks on the door made everyone go quiet and look at the door, I heard Gandalf say..."He's here!"...Oh crap, it's Thorin at the door...well I know one thing for certain. I am definitely screwed!

* * *

Hey peoples this is one of the new stories coming up hopefully I'll be able to update this one a lot more quickly.

Please review I know this chapter is a bit boring but hopefully I'll be able to pick up the humor in the next one.

again please review and I'll update a lot more quickly.


	2. Wow HOTTIE alert 3

Disclaimer - I only own my actor and some things she says but everything else or the word SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot I don't ...sadly T,,,T

* * *

Chapter 2 - Wow HOTTIE alert ;3

Right so Thorin has just showed up and I'm standing behind Gandalf shitting myself, I wonder what he looks like. Hmmm, movie version DEFINITELY, story version mehhh.

Don't get me wrong I absolutely love the book but Richard Armitage, woooo. I wouldn't be surprised if it was movieverse due to everyone else looking exactly like actors that played them in the movie. So I dunno what I was worrying about in that department.

I'm more worried about how he's going to react to find that a women of all genders are coming on his quest. Right I still need to talk to Gandalf about that.

As soon as Bilbo opened the door, I nearly fangirled straight away, it took most of my strength to not jump him I swear!

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." _ooooohhh his voice is just as deep as Richard Armitage's._

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"Bilbo franticly replied in frustration, _poor Bilbo tonight must be quite hard on him, bless. _

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Don't you mean SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, yeah and what I watch a very potter musical, if you don't find that funny then you my dear friend have a weird sense of humor.

"So, this is the Hobbit..."_sorry I thought he was a midget _ "...Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" how the fuck am I meant to deal with this freaking quest if his voice from afar nearly sends me into an fangirl fainting episode. I am not gonna survive...

As there conversation carried on I went into dreamland again until SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot spoke again "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." _Ohhhh fuck that smirk_ I had to lean onto the wall behind me to stop from falling over _his voice, holyshit is an orgasum to my ears. _

As he walked over he spotted me "And who might you be?"_ oh shit oh shit oh shit _I looked up at Gandalf who smiled down encouraging "Lizzie sir."

...

"what the actual fuck, sir...really. Lizzie you dumb fuck" I noticed SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot's expression was that of amusement "I said that aloud didn't I?" _good he his fine _

"Yes you did, and you must be the other member Gandalf has been wanting to bring along." still looking amused a he said it.

I looked up at Gandalf "Hey Gandy, we still need to talk about that shit everyone is spouting out of their mouths, cause seriously dude I can't be arsed to be dealing with shit like this now, ya know what I mean?"

I heard a little laughed from behind SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, and also that SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot _I really should stop calling him that..._ was smirking again _ohhhh no bro, lucky this wall is still behind me. _

Gandalf though did not look as amused as everyone else, "We will talk about that now Lysette once everyone has sitten down" wait did he just call me what I think he called me.

As everyone walked back to their seats I whined "Gandalf don't call me Lysette, that name is stooopid." He just chuckled and went on walking.

I sat down in the chair I was at before and crossed my arms and pouted with a "hummp" I started to stare at the table but stop when I hear SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot say "They will not come." _ohhh must be about the dwarves in Metal Hills or something along those lines, no wait it was Iron wasn't it. _

"Oh noess." Everything went quiet again, I looked up to notice everyone staring at me, I looked up at Gandalf "I said something without realizing it again, didn't I?" He just smiled and nodded, I turned back around and the dwarves snapped out of it and began to murmur in disappointment about Dain not coming to help them.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin continued and further disappointment was heard from the dwarves but I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice.

I heard a chuckle from Gandy so I turned my head up to see him and asked "Is it me or is it cold in here?..." I then looked around to see Kili and Fili trying not to laugh "...Just me then!" but Bilbo being the curious little midget he is asked "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandy kindly demanded. So Bilbo being the kind young hobbit he is, brings a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread out a map which was in his pocket. As soon as I saw it I couldn't help but gasp it was beautiful even though it looked old.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf continued saying after he could see the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, I could help but smile a small smile sadly and whisper "Erebor." I didn't notice that some of the dwarves near me could here what I said, I looked up and saw some of them in a state of shock.

Gloin bring those who were in shock out of it, "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Oin furthered Gloins statement by adding "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

I looked quite concerned with the mention of Smaug what if me being here disturbs everything, what if Smaug doesn't die, what if they can't reclaim Erebore, there are so many what if's that it's too depressing. "Uh, What beast?" Bilbo ask to try and feed his curiosity.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur the adorable wide shiny eyed dwarf answered Bilbo who rudely interrupted him "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Ori the cutest little sod of them all shouted "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Several dwarves shout, whilst I couldn't help but giggle.

Dori being his sensible older brother said "Sit down!" But after that Balin decided to rain on everybody's parade "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"Love you too, dude, nice to know that I'm appreciated." I said with a blank look and bluntly to, but was ignored, that will happen a lot I know for certain.

But I wasn't the only one to object, The dwarves start objecting, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?"_Guess, cause I'm guessing it's you, dude._ "Watch it!" _hey mate, Balin maybe an old fogy but he will kick yo ass from here to Mordor_, _oh wait wrong movie/book that's the next one._

Oin bless him didn't hear a thing Balin had said "What did he say?" he shouted. But Fili being the peacemaker said "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

And seeing as you can't have Fili speaking without Kili or viceversa "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili decided to add.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandy stuttered being flustered, I pinched myself on my leg to stop me from laughing, but couldn't help but let out a snort, I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from giggling.

Dori said out of nowhere "How many, then?" But Gandalf still a bit shocked from before replied "Uh, what?" but Dori wasn't giving up anytime soon "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Gandy obviously couldn't think of anything else to say "Hm." I accidently let out a giggle, I looked up noticing Fili and Kili trying not to burst out laughing, but managing it better than I was.

But Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed.

Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest. "Shazara!..." I couldn't help but jump from the sudden shout".. If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

I tried to steady my breath and saw Ori looking at me in worry, I just smiled a small smile at him to tell him I was alright. As this was happening all the other dwarves cheered because of what SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, _I really got to stop calling him that. _

Balin decided to rain on everybody's paraded again "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." But Gandy put him in his place "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. "Gandy, you seriously need to teach me how to do that." I said in amazement, _wait..._

"Where the fuck did that come from, did you pull it out of your arse or something?" I said that a bit too loudly and heard nearly everyone of them chuckle, then I heard a gorgeous deep chuckle from the side of me, so I turned around and notice Thorin had the tiniest of tiny smiles on his sexy face.

I couldn't help but blush lightly and quickly turned away, Thorin quickly became the grumpy guts he usually is, "How came you by this?" Gandalf answered Thorin's question "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." _Woooo I'm getting his name right. _Gandalf hands the key to Thorin.

Fili decided to interrupt this moment with the obvious and being Sherlock 1 "If there is a key, there must be a door." Gandalf then points to the runes on the map with his pipe and said "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" said Sherlock 2 guess who that is, KILI wooo the sexy beast...anyway...

Gandalf said "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Ori said "That's why we need a burglar." _what is with dwarves and point out the obvious..._ I couldn't help but blank out for god knows how long, until I heard a '_DONK'._

I snapped out of it and notice that Bilbo had fainted, I got up quickly and went over to Bilbo I picked him up and went into his living room and placed him in an armchair, I then went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea and cup of water.

As I was bringing them into Bilbo I noticed he started to wake up, I sat in front of him on the floor, and as he came too, I got the cup of water and handed it to Bilbo "Drink the water with sips Bilbo, that will keep you hydrated and help you feel less icky." He noticed the tea, "That's for you when you finished the water, it also helps you feel less icky to." I smiled a small smile at him.

I saw Gandalf come over, and notice that Bilbo had finished his water, I switched the water and tea around, I must have looked worried cause Bilbo had spoken and said "I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

I smiled lightly and got up grabbing the cup that had the water in and went to the kitchen, I washed the cup, dried it and put it away. _Ewwwww, the sides are disgusting._ They were dirty from earlier, so I got the washcloth, rinsed it and wiped the sided down and rinsed the cloth again.

I put it away and I turned and walked out of the kitchen and went to where Bilbo and Gandalf was and there conversation had just ended. _I really need to know as to why I am here._

I walked over to Gandalf and Bilbo, "Gandalf?" he turned around and noticed I looked upset and confused "Yes, my dear?" I sighed "Why am I here?" as soon as I said that everything went quite, the dwarves stopped talking and started to make their way over.

"You'll want to sit down for this one my dear." He guided me to a chair, I turned to him as he sat down next to me. "Lizzie, you remember when we first met and I said that I was expecting you." For some reason I'm starting to get really nervous, I nodded "You also said that the reason I am a half dwarf is because that is what race I would be in if I was born in Middle Earth." T_his better not be going where I think it's going. _

Gandalf smiled lightly and nodded "Yes my dear, well that is not entirely true, the reason I didn't tell you the whole truth is because I didn't want you to become to overwhelmed." He paused for a moment,_Ohhh it's fucking going there...dude I don't wanna be a Mary fuckin' Sue..._ I just smiled at him and nodded "Well Lizzie, it started when Smaug came and overtook Erebor. During that exact time, a young woman came to me and asked for my help, she asked me to take her child and keep her safe no matter what." I looked concerned at this and noticed that the others came and sat down with us listening just as intensely.

Gandalf carried on ignoring the others "She went back to help Dale and Erebor, furthermore Lizzie your father had a lot of enemies due to who he was, and I need to take the utmost precaution, so I went to Lothlórien." I smiled lightly "Gandalf isn't Lothlórien the Heart of Elvendom on Earth, well Middle Earth that is?" He just smiled "Yes Lizzie, I went to the Lady Galadriel and asked for her advice and we both came up with the idea to send you to another world so you would be able to escape the dangers from this one. But we could only do that for you until you where a certain age."

I nodded for him to carry on "Well I transformed you into a human, but that was easier than I thought, due to you being half human my dear. Sadly your mother didn't survive the terror of Smaug but help save many lives, that including the lives of Fili and Kili's mother and father."

_O__hhh..._"So my mum's a hero?" Thorin who was close behind me said "If Gandalf is talking who I think he is talking about, you're mother was definitely a hero." I tried really hard not to shiver at the feeling of his breath against my neck.

I heard Gandalf chuckle, "Both your mother and father were hero's Lizzie. Your father was that of the line of Dunedain and he help out all kingdoms of Men, Dwarves and Elves, he seeked to make an alliance between all three, and nearly succeeded until he died an honorable death saving your mother and you when you was just seven years of age."

I couldn't help but feel my eyes water a bit, I knew I never fitted in with anybody where I used to live and to then find out that my one true mother and father, someone who I could finally connect with has past away. The saddest thing is I felt like crying because they both died for what they felt was right.

Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder and said "They would be so proud of you, you look just like your mother but with you fathers eyes and hair colour." I couldn't help but smile at that and a couple tear leaked out of one of my eyes, I felt someone turn my face and they wiped the tears away, "They wouldn't want you to be cry, they would want you to be happy."

I couldn't help but blush as Thorin was the one who was wiping my tears away. I smiled slightly and he let go of my face and walked into Bilbo's living room, I also noticed that the others were there and Bilbo must be in his bedroom, I turned back to Gandalf who was looking at in amusement, I half heartedly glared at him.

After that I just asked questions about my mother and father and Gandalf answered some of my questions with ease, "Lizzie my dear, with some of the questions you're asking me, I think it would be best if you ask Thorin, Balin or Dwalin. I only now a certain amount about your parents."

I smiled "Okay thank you Gandalf." I gave him a hug and went into the living room, I sat down where there was a space. Thorin started to sing in his gorgeous deep, orgasmic voice, I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of it.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

Toward the end the other dwarves started to sing along. _Double sigh, whenever I hear that song I feel like crying, I remember shouting and screaming__, fire, heat...wahhhh. _What I didn't notice was that Thorin was staring intensely at my expression.

It was time for everyone to go to bed, Gandalf gave me a bedroll and some blankets, I feel kinda bad that I'm staying round Bilbo's unannounced. I felt someone lie down next to me, I turned and saw that it was Thorin, he just starred at me intensely like he was earlier, I couldn't help but blush. _stalkerish much..._

I noticed him smirk again, _thank god I'm lying down on the floor. _I half heartedly glared and him, "Hey Thorin?" he just grunted and continued to look at me, "Tomorrow can you tell me about Erebor and what it was like before everything happened?"

He looked slightly shocked and gave a small smile "Of course, I'll tell you about your parents tomorrow as well." _fuck yeshhhhhh wooop woooop _I must have looked really happy cause he became shocked again. "Thank you, Thorin...Wooo I got his name right, at least I didn't call him SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot out loud!"

After a pause of silence from the two of us, Thorin piped up "What does SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot mean?" I quickly did a double take "Ermm, What?" my voice when high towards the end.

He just smirk "You just said it out loud." I blush bright red "Fuck, ermmm...errrr...it's a compliment, goodnight." I quickly shut my eyes and curled up hiding my face.

I heard him chuckle "What type of compliment is it?" _ohhhh shit how do I explain this one. _"Well ermm it's kind of a saying in earth and it basically a really fun way of saying someone is...ermmm how do I put this,Sexy? Good looking? Handsome?" _just dig yourself a deeper whole why don't yah Lizzie..._

He just smirked, "Thought so!" _You fuckin' what... _I couldn't help but blush again... "Goodnight Thorin." he stopped smirking "Goodnight Lizzie." I felt my eyes getting heavy and soon I was in a dreamless sleep...well I hope I was cause otherwise Thorin is fucked this time.

* * *

right this chapter was a bitch... I had done the hole freaking thing and then I accidently pressed _ctrl _&_ W _which is w bad idea cause it deletes the bloody tab page you're on...so I lost 2 hours worth of goodness...and I had to do it again...so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as any hoped.

please review and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
